


Intimate Blocks

by ephe_meral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Happy, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephe_meral/pseuds/ephe_meral
Summary: Eren is bored out of his mind, so Zeke suggests him to come up with a game. They play.Humour, fluff, cuteness.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Intimate Blocks

It was the third time Eren had entered the living room, stood still a few seconds with his shoulders slumped and his facial expression dull, then briskly turned around and left. 

His older brother, Zeke, was seated in the same living room on a comfortable armchair, one which no one would want to get up from. He'd been aware of Eren's short and sudden presences near the door, of course, but the opened book in his hands was keeping his attention fixed on the words instead of his restless brother. 

Only the fourth time of the other's random appearances that same afternoon made his older brother look up at him. 

'Are you OK, Eren?' 

Eren shot him a blank stare for almost a second, then tiredly strided towards him and hugged him from behind, the thick, fabricated back of the armchair inbetween them. He softly rested his head sideways on the seated male's head, feeling his blond hair lightly tickle his cheek. 

Eren's lips were tugging downward. 

'I'm so bored', he dragged the words painfully. 'There's nothing to do!' 

'There's some dishes in the sink.'

'There's nothing fun to do', Eren immediately corrected himself, placing stress on the keyword.

'Why don't you sit on the chair opposite mine and read something, too?' came the honest suggestion from the blond, who couldn't keep his eyes off the book page. 

'No, thanks', the other replied uninterestedly. 'Do something with me. Let's do something together.'

'I'd love to, but I don't want to quit reading now.' 

Eren knew not to disturb his older brother when he least wanted it. So, his lips spoke no words, yet they did release a tired sigh. 

'Why don't you come up with something to do, then? Once you've found it, come show me and we'll do that together', Zeke said, sympathising with his utterly bored companion. 

'OK,' Eren complied, having accepted his new task. Lifting his head from the other's, he stood up straight before dashing out the room, wondering what kind of activity Zeke and he might indulge themselves in later. 

Zeke had hoped to get to the end of the chapter of his book at least and his hope was certainly heard as he had already quit reading, had enjoyed a little snack and was now lazily resting on the couch, noticing the brunet hadn't set foot in the living room once since last time. 

Eren's absence was no longer when finally, after one and a half hours, he'd decisively barged into the room with a box of Jenga in his hands. Smiling, he came to stand before Zeke. 

'I've given it a little upgrade', he said, 'we're gonna play Jenga.'

'OK,' Zeke nonchalantly replied and stood up to follow Eren, who apparently wanted to sit on the soft carpeted floor, having kneeled towards the low coffee table already.

Eren had built the tower of blocks on their wooden table and stretched his legs, making them rest underneath it. Zeke sat cross-legged next to him and eyed the block tower. 

'Alright, you begin!' the little brother exclaimed excitedly, sending his lover a smile. 

'Sure,' Zeke responded, his fingers already targeting one of the blocks on the side. He got it out with some effort and planned to put it on top of the tower before a tender hand stopped him, loosely grabbing his wrist. 

'Read it first', Eren dictated. 

'Huh?' the blond obliged and turned his block around, then found a piece of writing on one of the sides. A smile crept on his face whilst reading the question.

'Oh, I see. So this is what you have been doing, Eren.' 

The other snickered in response. 

'Cmon, what does it say!'

'It says: What is the thing you love most about your significant other?'

His significant other turned modest and hid his bright smile, trying to hide the embarassment as well. He'd been rather dubious about playing such a game first, having thought it silly. However, being bored out of his mind had transformed the idea of a couple version of Jenga into a fun and time-worthy game to try with Zeke. 

'What I love the most about you,' the turn player began, giving it some thought, 'is how kind and caring you are to people you love. I never thought I'd knew you that way.'

'Aww,' Eren cooed, not sure how to accept the direct praise and turned his face to the tower, wanting to move on quickly. 'Thanks... OK, now put it back. It's my turn.' 

He was thoughtfully eyeing a few blocks before settling on one near the top of the tower, then took it out with his thumb and index. 

'What is the most attractive physical feature of your significant other', he read aloud, his mind already picturing his lover's body. 'Uhm...' 

Unable to have kept himself from beaming at the man next to him, who awaited his answer patiently, the brunet finally answered: 'His handsome face.'

'What?' Zeke asked in disbelief. 'As if that's what you find most attractive about my body.'

'Why not?' Eren questioned indignantly. 'Your face is handsome!'

'Don't lie, Eren. We both know you love this big dick,' he said boldly, spontaneously bringing out a shriek from Eren. 

'No! Zeke!' the younger male protested, holding one hand up to cover his face. 'You can't say that!'

'Why not?' the blond asked amusedly, loving the sight of Eren's embarrassed behaviour. 

'Just because,' Eren said when he'd composed himself eventually and steadily placed the block on the tower. 'I love your face too, though.'

The older male leaned in and Eren closed the remaining gap between them, closing his eyes as their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, but lovely. 

They'd broken apart to continue the game, beginning with Zeke's turn. Effortlessly, he practically flicked a block out of the tower. The whole act was rewarded by the look of an amazed little brother, his jaw slightly dropped.

'Nice. So, what do you have to answer now?'

'What is a memory you have of your SO that you will never forget?' the older brother read aloud, then pursed his lips as a thought immediately erupted in his conscience. 

It wasn't a memory he was prideful of but still, Zeke vividly remembered that sad moment of his brother's face staring at him in concern. He sat opposite him with those sad eyes, that stricken face, those shaking hands. A second later he felt Eren's tight embrace, his body clasped against his, his soothing voice softly telling him that he shouldn't let go of this world. That he wouldn't know what to do without him, that he was sorry to push him away. 

'Ooh,' Eren voiced, seeing Zeke's face deep in thought. 'What is it?' 

'When you were there for me,' the other simply responded, keeping his tone neutral. 

Eren's face quickly faltered. The cute smile left his lips. 

'Oh...'

'So, next question.' Zeke promptly said, stacking his block on top.

Though the turn had been delayed when Eren's arms surrounded him again, his face safely having buried itself in the crook of his neck. 

'I'm sorry,' he softly said. 'I shouldn't have put that question in.' 

'It's fine,' the other male reassured him, enjoying the hug. 'You couldn't have known! I'm good, see?' 

Zeke was not in the mood to ruin the atmosphere and have one of their gloomy, tearfilled sessions again. Their past was a difficult one, and part of the reason they gravitated towards each other was because they found comfort and consolation in each other's arms, each other's words. They understood each other, despite seeming like opposites at face value. 

Th brunet shyly looked up at his lover staring down at him, a tender smile playing on his handsome visage. The younger male copied that smile, than leaned forward to kiss him on a cheek. 

'OK', he confirmed, knowing all was well, before leaning back to his spot. 'Shall I move on?' 

He proceeded upon Zeke's approving nod, then got the one block perfect for its timing. Eren shot Zeke a mischievous glance before placing the block on the table.

'You ready!' he playfully said, pointing a finger at the unsuspecting target. 

'For what?' 

Eren didn't allow Zeke to understand nor for himself to respond verbally, but attacked his lover's face with quick pecks. He planted one kiss on one cheek, then one on the other, then back to that cheek, then to the other again. Then he moved his lips to plant a firm smooch on the forehead before retreating. 

'I'm overwhelmed', the blond slowly replied, not unhappily. 

'Sh, I'm supposed to donate ten kisses anywhere I like', Eren responded, observing Zeke's face. Where else? 

'Attack!' he then screamed, and then planted one kiss on one side of his neck and another on the other side. 

Zeke had the urge to roll his eyes at the funny attitude, but accepted the eager pecks no matter the situation.

'Aren't you being both aggressive and loving today, Eren.'

'It's the dare', Eren explained matter-of-factly. 'And I still have to give you three kisses.'

'More like fire three kisses,' the other retorted. 'Seeing how you think this is a battlefield.' 

'Enemy territory captured,' Eren played along, holding Zeke's hand, then kissed first his fingers before moving up to kiss the back of his hand. Wondering where to drop his last kiss, he let go of the hand again to rest on Zeke's thigh.

'Enemy fails to retaliate', he finally asserted, looking Zeke boldly in the eyes, who did nothing but stare back entertained. He kissed him on the lips. 

'Enemy's heart captured', his lover declared, sending both of them into giggles. 

'Yes!' the victor cried out in exuberance, his fist punching the air. 'I won!' 

Some moments later, he leaned against Zeke, supposedly tired from his victory, and both of them leaned back until their backs hit the couch. 

'You're so cute', the older brother fondly stated after a moment, lovingly taking the other's hands in his own, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

'Yeah,' the little brother said freely, having grown to accept that title at some point in their relationship. 'I'm adorable.'

Both of them snickered at the silly comment, then turned to the game again, sitting straight. 

The eldest took a block out, and read the question: 'What is a gift you would like to receive from your significant other?'

He shot the brunet a daring look, who shrugged in response. 

'Looks like you may be spoiled today. What do you want?' 

It was a difficult question. Was he sappy to say Eren was all he wanted? Or was he humble to say he needed nothing and no one else but Eren, who sat there ready to give him the world? 

'All I ask,' Zeke solemnly said, 'is your love.' 

He'd confessed it so resolutely whilst gazing into his piercing green eyes. Eren's heart was already melting, his eyes beaming- 

'And a new house.'

Immediately crashing back to reality, Eren was ready to chuck a block at Zeke's face. 

'What's wrong with this house? It's your fault the cupboard doesn't close properly. I still hit my head against it when I'm trying to get in the kitchen at night. It's just there, ready to give my forehead new bruises. Not too mention all I do is simply come in, minding my own business, trying to fetch me a glass of water-'

Zeke was already regretting his decision, but he wasn't too bothered knowing Eren wasn't really mad at him. He remembered Eren striding into their bedroom, forcing his sleepy brother to open his eyes and witness the bruise on his forehead caused by the cursed door of the cupboard. Zeke didn't even see anything bruising, even after he'd turned on the lamp next to the bedside table, but it was all fine and well once he gave a magical, healing kiss on Eren's forehead. Eren who was perfectly content after that, slithering into bed next to Zeke, making sure to hug him like a koala and dream away. 

In all honesty, though, it was high time that cupboard got fixed. Both of them were just too lazy, a pity. 

Eren carefully picked out a block, then turned the written side to him. He immediately scooted a few inches away from the other to make space. Swiftly proceeding with his act, it seemed he knew precisely what to do. Probably, he'd thought of it beforehand. 

Zeke observed Eren reaching out to an empty spot on the floor, then saw him clasping his index finger and thumb together. Carefully, he bended his arm to bring his hand near his mouth, the clasped fingers located closely next to his lips. The final acts consisted of the dedicated actor leaning his head and fingers back, then pretending to have hurt his lips on something invisible, or so it seemed.

The vivid act having come to a close, Eren looked up at the other male proudly. 

'Well?' 

'I have no idea what that was supposed to be.' 

'Yes, you do!' Eren immediately shot back at him, 'You always burn your tongue on hot drinks!'

'Not always! And certainly not enough for it to define me!'

'Anyhow, I definitely remember scolding you for having burnt your tongue so many times', Eren continued the banter, certain he was correct and winning. 'And the dare was to imitate a habit of yours, so I thought it fit perfectly.' 

'Fine', Zeke admitted reluctantly, reminiscent of a kid who just got scolded by his mother. 'It's my turn.' 

But instead of claiming a block from the tower, his fingers had forced the block out too carelessly and the tower fell apart with all blocks giving a loud thump as they hit either the table or each other. 

'You lost!' Eren instinctively claimed, his eyes expressing delight. Although he'd hoped to continue the game for a bit longer, having enjoyed every second of his time if it was with Zeke, he couldn't help but become competitive in any game he played. 

'So, now you need to undergo my punishment,' he'd said as both of hem were collecting the pieces and tossing them in the box. 

'Had that always been part of the game?' 

'Yes.'

Zeke sighed, but agreed anyway. If it wasn't anything serious, he'd usually give in to whatever Eren wanted anyway. 

The younger male was already thinking, musing about what he might want Zeke to do. He thought of various things: little things, sweet things, doing things together things, fixing the cupboard things (that one seemed quite appealing), intimate things.

'You have to cook dinner and make dessert with me,' he eventually settled on, liking his decision. He'd put the last block in the box and closed it. 'We're gonna cook and bake together.'

'Oh', Zeke voiced as he sat back on the couch, albeit a little monotone if not disappointed. 'I thought you'd come up with something worse.'

'Consider it taking things easy on you, old man' Eren teased as he dropped himself on the couch too, leaning comfortably against the blond. 'I know your knees must be hurting sitting cross-legged all the time.' 

Eren placed his hand on one of his knees and tried to massage it to loosen it up. 

As they had enjoyed their time playing together, they'll surely enjoy each other's presence in the kitchen too, of course. All because Zeke pretended to lose, not minding in the slightest.


End file.
